V1.0.0.61
|Related = *Release Notes v1.0.0.61 |Prev = 1.0.0.58 |Next = 1.0.0.63 }} PVP.net version 32 * Fixed a bug where players were not transitioning from champion selection to the game. * Localized Champion "Choose Me" sounds for foreign languages. * Greatly reduced network traffic of the PVP.net client in certain situations. * Fixed unlocalized Text in the "Recently Played" Section of the Buddy List. * Fixed a bug where a player would receive a maestro error when entering champion select. * Fixed a bug where a players status would not set default to online on login. * Loading immediately after log-in has been optimized further. * Fixed a bug in Champion Select, where no masteries were being displayed in the mastery overlay. * Fixed a bug with inviting buddies to an arranged team where the summoner icon didn't fit in the invited buddies section. * Optimized the PVP.net client further. Users should notice increased responsiveness on transitions and loading. * Added the Winter Version of Summoner's Rift to Normal Games. You will randomly receive this map when matched. * Fixed a bug where players could not see their teammates when invited to an arranged team. ;Note - All masteries have been reset. :Known Issue: In some rare cases, editing masteries during Champion Selection will return an error. League of Legends version 1.0.0.61 New Champion - * : ** Activation - Udyr's next attack will deal a high amount of damage over 2 seconds (based on his attack damage). ** Persistent Effect - Udyr's attack speed is passively increased. In addition, Udyr splits his attacks into 3 lightning fast hits. On hit effects only trigger off the first hit. * : ** Activation - Udyr gains a temporary shield that absorbs damage. ** Persistent Effect - Udyr's attacks cannot crit, but he restores his health and mana equivalent to a percentage of his damage dealt. * : ** Activation - Udyr gains a large movement speed increase for a short duration. ** Persistent Effect - Udyr's attacks stun his target for 1 second. This effect cannot occur on the same target for several seconds. * : ** Activation - Udyr sends out pulsing waves of fire dealing damage to nearby foes for 5 seconds. ** Persistent Effect - Every third attack, Udyr engulfs enemies in front him in flame. * (Innate) - Entering a stance grants Udyr a temporary buff that increases his attack speed by 12% and dodge chance by 6%. This effect can stack. * : *Bug Fix* Cooldown is no longer reduced by some abilities e.g. , , etc. * Fixed a bug with which caused it to deal too much damage. * damage reduced to 75/100/125/150/175 from 100/120/140/160/180. * Slow Duration reduced to 2.5 from 3. * Fixed a bug with where some buffs caused the Cooldown to reset infinitely * : ** Damage reduced to 250/425/600 from 300/500/700 ** Max Stun Duration reduced to 3.5 from 4.5 ** Slow Duration changed to 3.5/3.5/3.5 from 3/4/5 * Updated Recommended Items. * will now fire directionally, even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. * Ability Power Ratio reduced to .2 from .25. * Ability Power Ratio reduced to .7 from .75. * Cast Range reduced to 950 from 1000. * Blind Duration reduced to 3 from 4. * Cast Range reduced to 900 from 1000. * will now fire directionally, even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. * no longer begins channeling if the target is shielded. * : ** Slow % reduced to 40/50/60 from 40/55/70. ** Damage reduced to 140/200/260 from 160/220/280. * : ** Healing reduction effect increased to 65% from 50%. ** Duration increased to 10 seconds from 8. * Cooldown reduced to 17/14/11/8./5 from 21/17/13/9/5. * : ** Cleave % increased to 60 from 50. ** Duration to power up reduced to 3 from 4. ** Updated damage per second values to 25/35/45/55/65 from 20/25/30/35/40. * Ability positions were modified: is now Q, is now W. * Ability Power ratio increased to .25/.5 from .2/.4. * Ability Power Ratio reduced to .8 from 1. * : Bouncing Blade healing reduction effect increased to 65% from 60%. * : Bouncing Blade healing reduction effect duration increased to 10 seconds from 8. * (Reworked Innate) - When Kayle kills an enemy champion or an allied champion dies near her, she goes into a state of Holy Fervor, increasing her attack speed by 25%. This effect can stack 4 times. * 's additional damage while Holy Fervor is active now accounts for damage dealt from AP. * Increased attack speed per level to 1.65 from 1.5 * : ** Cooldown increased to 90/75/60 from 75/60/45 ** Duration decreased to 3/4/5 seconds from 4/5/6 * : ** Mana Cost increased to 60/70/80/90/100 from 60/65/70/75/80. ** Attack Speed Reduction modified to 30/35/40/45/50 from 20/30/40/50/60. * Reduced Malphite's base Armor to 7 from 20. * Increased Malphites base Armor per Level to 3.75 from 3. * : ** No longer stuns if the buff is cleansed. ** Stun Duration reduced to 1.5/2/2.5 from 2/2.5/3. ** Cooldown increased to 100 from 90. * will now fire directionally, even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. * 's tooltip will now display the amount of bonus damage he's acquired. * Fixed an issue that would cause to be removed by / . * New Innate: : After casting a spell all other spells have their Cooldown reduced by 1.5 seconds. * : ** Base Damage changed to 70/105/140/175/210 from 60/110/160/210/260. ** AP Ratio reduced to .45 from .8. ** Gains additional damage from 10% of Ryze's maximum Mana as opposed to 12% of his current Mana. ** Cooldown reduced to 11/10/9/8/7 from 16/14/12/10/8. ** Mana Cost reduced to 50/65/80/95/110 from 60/90/120/150/180. * : ** Duration reduced to .8/1.2/1.6/2/2.4 from 1/1.5/2/2.5/3. ** Mana Cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 80/100/120/140/160. ** Cooldown reduced to 14 from 16. * : ** It has a new implementation - now a regular skill. ** Bounces a static 5 times between minions, enemy champions, and Ryze. ** Damage is 50/70/90/110/130. ** AP ratio is .33. ** Applies a stacking -15 Magic Resistance debuff to every enemy target it hits with a max stack of 5. Duration is 5 seconds. ** Cooldown is a static 9 seconds. ** Mana Cost is 60/80/100/120/140. ** Range is 700. ** Missile speed drastically increased. * New Ultimate: : ** It is a self targeted instant cast buff that lasts 8 seconds. ** It gives Ryze 60/100/140 additional AP and grants all of his spells 65% AoE damage. ** It has 60/50/40 second Cooldown. ** It costs 0 Mana.. * Magic Resist increased to 100 from 50. * Spiral Blade is now called . * : ** It now deals 10% reduced damage with each target hit (40% minimum). ** Base Damage increased to 75/125/175/225/275 from 75/100/125/150/175. ** It now fires directionally even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. * : ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 8 seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to 28/24/20/16/12 from 55/45/35/25/15. ** Restores 150 mana on successful spell block. * damage reduction on bounce decreased to 22% from 25%. * : ** Now heals the target for 80/135/190/255/300 instantly (still gives an Armor buff for the duration). ** Mana Cost modified to 80/100/120/140/160 from 60/90/120/150/180. * Health per level reduced to 67 from 70. * Magic Resist reduction per stack reduced to 8 from 10. * Bantam Trap is no longer affected by , and Sow the Wind. * Bantam Trap Poison Duration reduced to 4 from 5. * Fixed a bug where several spells would show a particle as they passed over Bantam Trap. * Ability Power Ratio reduced to .8 from 1. * Blind Duration reduced to 1.6/2.2/2.8/3.4/4 from 1.5/2.25/3/3.75/4.5. * New Passive, : if Teemo stands still for 6 seconds without taking damage, he becomes stealthed. * : ** Passive component no longer deactivates when on cooldown. ** Healing reduction effect increased to 65% from 50%. * : ** It now activates on critical strikes as well as kills. ** It now provides 4 Attack Damage and 1.5/2.25/3/3.75/4.5% Critical Damage per stack. ** Cooldown changed to 12 from 30/25/20/15/10. ** Heal reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 per stack from 90 + 30/45/60/75/90 per stack. ** Each time you gain for the first time, you gain 2 stacks instead of 1. ** Ability Power ratio increased to 1.5 from 1. * : ** Health cost changed to 25 from 20/25/30/35/40. ** Fixed a bug with that caused the tooltip to show no Health cost. * : ** Range reduced to 660 from 1150. ** Damage changed to 60/105/150/195/240 + 50% of Tryndamere's Attack Damage from 110/165/220/275/330. ** Health Cost reduced to 40/50/60/70/80 from 30/60/90/120/150. ** Cooldown is now reduced by 2 seconds each time you critically strike. ** It wil fire directionally even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. * : ** Duration reduced to 6 from 7. ** Cooldown reduced to 120/100/80 from 160/120/80. ** Reduced number of s gained on activating to 4/6/8 from 3/6/9. ** If Tryndamere is below 5% health when ends, it will heal him to 5%. * now increases Tryndamere's Critical Chance by 0.3/0.4/0.5% per 1% Health he is missing. * Duration reduced to 4/5/6 from 4/6/8. * Added listing as an Assassin, removed listing as a Fighter. * no longer detonates if the buff is cleansed. Summoner Spells * ** Range reduced to 450 from 1000. ** Cooldown reduced to 3 minutes from 6. ** It now pops incoming projectiles when used. * : ** It now gives you 7 bonus damage to minions while off cooldown. ** It no longer does splash damage, but will do splash damage when improved by the corresponding mastery. * can now be cancelled. * (Clairvoyance Mastery) now properly adjust cooldown. * (Cleanse Mstery) no longer affects cooldown. * (Heal Mastery) changed to 30 second Cooldown reduction on from + 10 x lvl HP. * provides 2 seconds of debuff immunity after cast. Items * New Item - : ** Combine: Negatron Cloak + 900g. ** Stats: 50 Magic Resistance. ** Active Ability: Clears all negative debuffs from the owner. 150 second cooldown. * New Item - : ** Combine: Longsword + 750g. ** Stats: 10 damage. ** UNIQUE Passive: Your champion gains 2 damage and +2% critical damage per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion's movement speed is increased 15%. * New Item - : ** Combine: Ruby Crystal + 600g. ** Stats: 215 Health. ** UNIQUE Passive: Your champion gains 37.5 health per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion takes 15% less damage. * Changed Item - : ** Combine: Amplifying Tome + 1000g. ** Stats: 20 AP. ** UNIQUE Passive: Your champion gains 8 ability power per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion's cooldowns are reduced by 10% and 200 health and mana are restored on kills and assists. * : ** Magic Resist Aura reduced to 25 from 40. ** Armor Aura reduced to 25 from 35. ** Damage Aura increased to 10 from 8. ** Health increased to 300 from 285. * : ** Passive Health Restore on Level Up reduced to 300 from 425. ** Passive Mana Restore on Level Up reduced to 250 from 325. ** Health reduced to 325 from 400. * (new item): Mid Tier Ability Power / Mana Regeneration item with Cooldown Reduction and an active spell that deals damage based on the target's health. * Lifesteal increased to 18% from 15% and increased the duration of Executioner's Mark to 12 seconds from 8 seconds. * Executioner's Mark healing reduction increased to 65% from 40% and it now deals 4 damage per second. * (new item): Low Tier Health / Mana Regeneration Item with Cooldown Reduction and Magic Penetration. * Attack Damage reduced to 35 from 40. * Madred's Bloodrazor % Health Damage increased to 3% from 2.5%. * is now UNIQUE. * : Updated the 'builds into' information to reflect item recipe changes * Cast Range increased to 600 from 300. * Magic Penetration increased to 20 from 15. * (new item): Low Tier Attack Speed Item with a damage proc every 4 hits and an activated spell that grants Armor Penetration and Dodge Piercing. * : Updated the 'builds into' information to include Executioner's Calling. * Cast Range increased to 600 from 300. * is now UNIQUE. * Gold per 10 items no longer display a +x Gold over the Champion although they are still granting the Gold. General * Brush on Summoner's Rift has been redesigned. Brush on the winter map has been left as the old version for community comparison. * Gold while dead has been re-enabled. * Ambient gold gain on Summoner's Rift Summer and Winter dropped to 6.5 per 5 from 7 per 5. * Ambient gold gain on Twisted Treeline dropped to 8.5 per 5 from 9 per 5. * Fixed an issue in the tutorial where the store had no collision boundaries. Minions * Melee minions gain 2 additional Armor every 3 minutes. * Melee minions gain .5 addition Magic Resistance every 3 minutes. * Melee minion gold on death increased to 22 from 20 on Summoner's Rifts and to 26 from 24 on Twisted Treeline. * Caster minions gain .5 additional Armor every 3 minutes. * Caster minions gain 2 additional Magic Resistance every 3 minutes. * Caster minion gold on death increased to 16 from 14 on Summoner's Rifts and to 19 from 17 on Twisted Treeline. * Cannon minions gain 2 additional Armor every 3 minutes. * Cannon minions gain 2 additional Magic Resistance every 3 minutes. * Cannon minion gold on death increased to 27 from 25 on Summoner's Rifts and to 32 from 30 on Twisted Treeline. * Super minion gold on death increased to 27 from 25 on Summoner's Rifts and to 32 from 30 on Twisted Treeline. Towers * All tower ranges increased to 750 from 700. * Tower target acquisition is now faster. * Tower base Health reduced to 1200 from 1400. * Fixed a bug that was granting turrets an additional bonus 50 Armor and Magic Resistance. * Reduced backdooring defenses to 150 Armor/Magic Resistance from 200 Armor/Magic Resistance. * Damage scaling per hit increased to 15% from 10%. * Damage scaling max cap increased to 175% from 155%. * Damage scaling cap when switching targets increased to 130% from 125%. * Turret Armor and Magic Resistance decay rate reduced to 2 per 60 seconds from 3 per 60 seconds. Baron Nashor * Reduced Global Gold to 300 from 400. * Moved Local Experience to Global Experience. * Reduced Total Global Experience to 900 from 1200. * Exalted with Baron Nashor is no longer given to dead players. * Exalted with Baron Nashor is no longer absorbed by . * Exalted with Baron Nashor Max Damage/Ability Power reduced to 50 from 60. * Exalted with Baron Nashor bonus Damage / Ability Power reduced by 5 for the first 35 minutes. * Reduced Health Regen % per 5 to 3 from 3.5. * Reduced Mana Regen per 5 to 15 from 17.5. * Fixed several exploits with killing Nashor from out of range. Hotfix *The Bug of Tryndamere getting a 12:1 AP ratio was fixed latter that night. References